Cave amorem
by Hessefan
Summary: Tras un pequeño incidente, Sanji conoce a un sujeto extraño que parece saber demasiado sobre su vida. Tal vez una manifestación de su "yo", que había aparecido para decirle todas esas cuestiones íntimas que sabía, pero que mantenía enterradas en él. "Ten cuidado con el amor", le advirtió Mefisto. —Yo algún día me casaré, Luffy. * BL / TWO SHOT *
1. Chapter 1

**Ten cuidado con el amor**

 _Hessefan_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece. ¿Sorprendidos? Seguro que no.

 **Prompt** : Evil Plot Raven #3, Prompt #2 [Fandom Insano].

 **Advertencias** : Ubicado antes de Punk Hazard, pero con spoilers del manga. Sin embargo, dado mis tiempos de publicación, lo más probables es que para cuando leas esto ya hayan contado en su totalidad la historia de Sanji en el animé. No son spoilers muy significativos, hablo poco y nada del pasado de él, hay alguna que otra mención a la madre y ya… pero aviso por las dudas.

 **Notas** : Es un one shot que simula ser un two-shot; pero prefiero publicarlo así porque la segunda parte me dio muchos dolores de cabeza y quiero pulirlo un poco más.

* * *

 **TWO SHOT**

* * *

« _Quién puede enterrar para siempre todas esas cosas muertas que llevamos dentro de nosotros_ »

* * *

Era una noche muy cerrada, de una oscuridad tan espesa que hasta el aire se percibía pesado. La luna se ocultaba tras unas nubes tan negras como el mismo firmamento. Incluso el mar había adquirido una tonalidad más opaca de lo usual.

Cada ola parecía un auténtico monstruo marino que empequeñecía a los que consigo arrastraba. Solo se podía oír el incesante vaivén de todo lo que en el barco andaba a la deriva, desde objetos a tripulantes.

Las luces del Thousand Sunny se encontraban apagadas en su totalidad. También iban y venían, como siguiendo la cadencia de las olas. A veces se escuchaba el chisporroteo de la corriente, que luchaba por no sucumbir bajo la tormenta.

Sanji detuvo unos segundos parte de su labor, comandada por la navegante, solo para admirar esa apabullante magnificencia. No podía ver a sus compañeros, aunque los suponía trabajando a contra reloj; las voces de los mismos se lo confirmaba y le daba una idea más o menos acertada de la ubicación.

La tormenta pronto acabó, pero sabían que en el momento menos esperado y sin aviso, volvería. El Sunny del mismo modo ganó esa batalla puesto que la corriente dio luz y la escena se presentó clara: cada _mugiwara_ exhausto, repartidos por el barco como si fueran cadáveres.

—¿Nami-swan, Robin-chwan? —La voz de Sanji se oyó distante y fatigada. Ambas exhalaron un quejido a modo de "sí" para corresponder el llamado de su fiel caballero— ¿Cabeza de goma, comida de reserva, viejo pervertido?

—Aquí —dijeron los tres usuarios haciéndose cargo del mote, correspondiendo también el pase de lista que estaba haciendo su compañero.

Era algo que el cocinero acostumbraba hacer para asegurarse de que no faltara ningún integrante; pero de inmediato se produjo unos segundos de silencio, que fue interrumpido por la queja del tirador.

—¡Ey, también tienes otros compañeros, desgraciado!

—Los puedo ver desde aquí imbécil —gruñó y se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Luffy bajaba de un salto desde la mesana.

Chapoteando agua Sanji caminó agotado hacia la cocina, pero hasta las escaleras llegó y ahí se quedó. Se sentó junto a Franky quien, por algún extraño motivo, estaba de cabeza al suelo. Había resbalado en medio del ajetreo y luego de darse la espalda con los escalones prefirió quedarse allí para recuperar el aire perdido.

—No creo que pueda aguantar otra tormenta como esta. —Nami dejó deslizar los brazos por el timón, hasta caer sentada en el suelo empapado.

Tenía frío y estaba molesta porque aún no había señal alguna de que estuvieran próximos a una isla. Se sentía superada por la adversidad y siendo ella la navegante no se podía permitir esa clase de debilidades. No podía claudicar cuando apenas llevaban unas semanas en el Nuevo Mundo; sin embargo el clima estaba suponiendo un desafío magnánimo, no solo para ella, también para los demás tripulantes.

—Al menos en esta ocasión solo fueron rayos y agua —comentó Luffy con el optimismo de siempre. Y era verdad, debían dar gracias estando donde estaban que no llovieran bolas de fuego o reyes marinos cayeran del cielo. Eran tan impredecibles las tormentas en el Nuevo Mundo que hasta se podían juzgar de afortunados. Al menos todavía estaban vivos para contarlo.

Necesitaban dar con algún trozo de tierra cuanto antes, no solo para aprovisionarse sino también para hacer las reparaciones pertinentes. Franky mucho por el barco no podía hacer en altamar y con un océano tan embravecido.

El ronquido estrepitoso de Zoro los descolocó haciéndoles perder el hilo de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Luffy estalló en carcajadas al ver que su tripulante se había quedado dormido sobre un barril volcado.

—¡Maldito marimo, ¿cómo puede dormir en una situación así?! —exclamó el cocinero con furia, ocultando la maravilla que le generaba esa capacidad envidiable de su compañero para sustraerse de la realidad cuando esta pendía, solo y nada más, que del destino. Zoro era así, no se amargaba por lo que no podía cambiar.

—Debe estar agotado, pobre —acotó la arqueóloga mientras retorcía con numerosas manos algunas mantas y prendas de uso diario.

—Todos lo estamos —dijo Brook pasando entre medio del cocinero y el carpintero—; una taza de té caliente vendría bien en este momento. Yo me encargo, Sanji-san —se apresuró a agregar al ver las intenciones de su amigo por hacerse cargo de la tarea que le correspondía a él por ser la cocina su dominio.

—Mientras haya luz debería revisar el barco para reparar posibles averías. —Sin ánimos, Franky volvió a una posición normal y se fue por uno de los pasillos laterales.

—Chicos, quítense la ropa mojada, pueden enfermarse —aconsejó Chopper antes de irse a buscar un secador de pelo.

Eso de estar cubierto por un grueso pelaje tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. He ahí la desventaja… porque podía resistir los climas más helados, pero cuando se empapaba debía estar horas en la labor de terminar verdaderamente seco.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir (bueno, Zoro siempre era y sería la excepción); como en tantas otras ocasiones debieron permanecer en vela, atentos a la madre naturaleza, que por momentos parecía emperrarse con ellos.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana gracias al reloj de la cocina, no obstante cuando salió para ver el amanecer, afuera el cielo seguía siendo de un color opaco. Lentamente comenzó a mostrar más claridad, tornándose gris negruzco. Aunque no fuera oficialmente de día, ya era tiempo de comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

No le sorprendió ver a Nami en la cubierta oteando el horizonte en busca de tierra. A su lado estaba Usopp, revisando el lateral opuesto.

—Demonios, como sigamos así tendremos que intentar pescar algo en estas aguas —murmuró el cocinero, más para sí mismo que para alguien en particular. Sus camaradas estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharlo.

La mera idea de internarse en ese mar lo ponía de malas; ya no tenían cebo así que eran ellos, en especial Zoro y él, quienes debían nadar para dar con algún monstruo lo suficientemente grande que alimentase no solo a ocho tripulantes, a Luffy, que eso era como alimentar a un batallón entero de cien hombres.

No es que tuviera miedo; miedo le daba perder a Zoro quien, con su sentido nefasto de la orientación, podía acabar en cualquier lado hasta en el fondo del mar. El agua era helada en esa zona y la corriente tenía la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarlos. Uno podía figurarse la magnitud de la misma, porque en ese sentido Sanji era un hombre preparado. Había pasado dos años evitando que esos _okama_ lo arrastraran de las piernas cada vez que por un descuido lo atrapaban.

Como si sus lamentos fueran oídos, alcanzó a vislumbrar a la lejanía una mancha negra que resaltaba apenas en el cielo color zinc. A esa distancia debía ser algo enorme, o su vista le engañaba y solo se trataba del lomo de un rey marino.

—¿Eso es una isla? —dijo en voz alta y Usopp giró con los prismáticos en el acto, confirmando la sospecha del cocinero con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡La veo, Nami! —exclamó el tirador— ¡Es una isla!

Ella pegó un grito mezcla de júbilo y alivio. Aunque no tuvieran idea de qué clase de isla era o siquiera si podía proveerles de alimento, ya con poder descansar en tierra firme y acondicionar el Sunny se sentía más serena.

—Iré a preparar viandas para el descenso —dijo Sanji con emoción, contagiado por la alegría con la cual el tirador fue a avisar al resto de los tripulantes.

A la hora ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse una idea de qué clase de isla se trataba. En la cocina Sanji no tenía forma de saberlo, pero cuando sus compañeros fueron entrando uno a uno, invocados por el aroma del desayuno, tuvo el panorama completo.

—Hay volcanes que parecen estar activos, así que dudo mucho que haya algún tipo de vida —Nami resopló, ya resignada con la suerte que tenían.

—¡Volcanes, qué divertido! —exclamó Luffy generando el desconcierto del grupo. Era admirable esa capacidad suya de ver toda adversidad como una aventura.

—Los volcanes son peligrosos, Luffy-san —se animó a decir Brook, algo apenado por esa cuota de realidad que empañaba la noble tarea del capitán por echar ánimos.

—Igual se puede bajar —dijo Zoro, secundando la emoción de Luffy por inspeccionar un lugar tan enigmático—. Hay un gran trozo en la ladera de uno de los volcanes que todavía tiene vegetación.

—Es peligroso anclar el Sunny ahí demasiado tiempo —se lamentó Franky. Esperaba encontrar una isla en donde poder volcarlo para quitarle teredos y alimañas pegadas al casco principal—. Madera y fuego no es una buena combinación.

—Por supuesto; si el volcán entrase en erupción en el momento que estamos inspeccionando la isla, no nos daría tiempo a regresar al Sunny y zarpar —caviló Robin—. Nunca he visto una tan de cerca, pero tengo entendido que el magma puede llegar hasta el agua, quemando todo a su paso a una velocidad asombrosa. Sería una muerte instantánea.

—¡¿Y por qué lo dices con una sonrisa, Robin?! —Se espantó Usopp— ¡¿Y por qué siempre dices cosas tan espantosas?!

—¡Qué miedo, no quiero morir calcinado! —lloriqueó Chopper— Es muy peligroso anclar, ¡mucho más bajar a inspeccionar la isla!

—Por eso mismo no tiene que ser un grupo muy numeroso —dijo Sanji colocando los primeros dos platos listos, que por supuesto eran el de las mujeres del grupo.

—¡Bien, decidido! —exclamó Luffy sin perder la sonrisa— ¡Iré yo con alguien más! ¡El resto se queda para partir rápido en caso de emergencia! ¡¿Voluntarios para la aventura?! —La mitad de la tripulación se hizo hacia atrás, miró para otro lado, silbó y hasta fingió demencia.

—Yo estoy muy viejo para tanta adrenalina, capitán —se excusó Brook—. Aunque soy veloz para correr y ya estoy muerto, no le recomiendo mi compañía.

—Yo tengo que quedarme a reparar el barco —agregó Franky.

—Y-Yo debo quedarme para curarlos en el peor de los casos —dijo Chopper con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Debo estar atenta para poner el Sunny a toda marcha. —No era otra que Nami.

—Y yo… —Usopp no sabía de qué valerse— creo que me volvió la enfermedad de no-puedo bajar-en-esa-isla.

—Y yo no quisiera tener una muerte tan violenta. —Robin fue la más sincera—. No aún. Soy la única que puede leer los _poneglyphs_.

—Está bien Luffy… —Zoro se frotó el cuello, todos entendieron el mensaje implícito en su suspiro de resignación—. Te acompañaré.

—¡No! —exclamó el cocinero en el acto, sartén en mano y la otra poniéndola frente al espadachín—. Nos enfrentamos a una muerte segura si te pierdes y tenemos que salir a buscarte. Iré yo, maldición.

—Vale, en el peor de los casos buscaremos otro cocinero —murmuró para molestarlo.

—¡Que te parta un rayo, marimo! —le gritó en la cara para después ignorarlo—. No será nada del otro mundo. Bajaremos, inspeccionaremos la isla, buscaremos frutos, algún que otro animal y, si Luffy no termina haciendo una de las suyas, para antes de lo que se cuece un huevo estaremos aquí.

Luego de un desayuno (que Luffy hizo exprés para poder bajar cuanto antes, aunque todavía faltara para llegar), Sanji preparó una sola vianda. Él podía estar sin comer un par de horas, pero conocía lo suficiente a su capitán como para figurarse que tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, le reclamaría comida en medio de la travesía.

—¡Cuida a Luffy, Sanji-kun! —Fue el grito de la navegante y lo último que escuchó al descender.

—¡Sí, mi Nami-swan!

Y con esa frase se quedó. Por un buen trecho resonó en su mente la voz de la navegante junto con el ensordecedor ruido de la montaña viva y el oleaje enfurecido. Luffy parecía ajeno a lo inhóspito del paisaje. El cielo negro en la cima del volcán se veía atravesado por rayos de color violeta, creando una imagen tan bonita como pavorosa. Impactante era la masa espesa de humo plateado que adquiría un tono rojizo en los tramos más altos.

Luffy se detuvo un segundo para contemplarlo con una seriedad que a Sanji desconcertó; no obstante cuando el chico mencionó que le recordaba vagamente a la _akuma no mi_ de Akainu, el cocinero entendió dicha circunspección y por respeto se paró a escucharlo.

Sin embargo Luffy no mencionó a su hermano ni hizo ningún comentario meritorio, así que Sanji lo apuró. El tiempo era preciado. Si bien sabían que un volcán podía tardar muchos siglos en entrar en erupción siendo ellos mugiwara y correspondiendo con su sino, había un 99,9 por ciento de probabilidades de que se le ocurriera despertar en ese mismo instante, y no quedaba mucho tramo hasta la ladera que ese "monstruo" aún no había devorado.

Había una gruesa capa de ceniza y grava en lugar de arena, pero cuando se internaron en el pequeño bosque notaron que las frondosas copas habían protegido en gran parte a la vegetación. Justo en el preciso momento que Sanji divisó lo que parecía ser un familiar de Chopper comenzó a llover.

—¡Genial! ¡Está lloviendo! —vociferó el capitán con alegría.

—Explícame Luffy, porque a veces no entiendo cómo funciona tu cabeza —se quejó Sanji guareciéndose bajo una rama, pero era imposible escapar de esa cortina de agua que, de un segundo al otro, había comenzado a caer—; ¿qué demonios le puedes ver de genial al hecho de terminar empapados?

—Pues claro, el agua apaga el fuego, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por el volcán si llueve.

—Estoy demasiado lejos para pegarte, pero lo haría —gruñó, dejando el lugar para empezar a caminar. Cuanto antes inspeccionaran la isla, más rápido volverían al barco—. Siendo sincero… deberíamos regresarnos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, pensaba… podemos pescar algo en el mar —explicó—; con esta lluvia, este volcán y tu capacidad para meterte en problemas no le encuentro mucho sentido a…

—¡¿Escuchaste eso?! —exclamó entre sorprendido y entusiasmado. Claro que Sanji había escuchado como la tierra se abría, la sorpresa le llevó a guardar silencio y permanecer con los sentidos alerta.

—Ah, y lo único que nos faltaba, un terremoto —agregó mordaz—. Seguramente es el volcán. Andando, no me agrada este lugar.

Sabía que sería caso perdido proponerle a Luffy regresar. El capitán nunca perdonaba el simple hecho de negarse a una aventura. Pasar por una isla y no inspeccionarla era casi un crimen para él.

Así como comenzó a llover, en un par de minutos paró. No, si _kami_ lo odiaba, pensó Sanji, solo había regado el suelo de esa isla para empaparlos, nada más. Calado de frío buscó una roca donde sentarse a la vera de un río y así poder armar un plan de caza.

La cantidad de animales no parecía ser suficiente en volumen para alimentar a tripulación tan hambrienta, ni tampoco pretendía que Chopper cometiera canibalismo. Había visto también un par de cabras y en ese momento algo en el agua oscura serpenteaba.

Dejó la mochila que cargaba y se agazapó un poco. Luffy, siendo también un experto cazador, se acomodó a su lado y guardó silencio; quietito como pocas veces se lo había visto. Se vio tentado en preguntar qué irían a cazar, pero para no traicionarse a sí mismo en cambio preguntó qué había para comer.

—Ey, Sanji… —murmuró despacio.

—¿Ya tienes hambre?

—No, iba a preguntarte qué vamos a cazar —mintió—, de paso… ¿qué hay para comer?

El cocinero se alejó unos pasos para alcanzar la mochila, la abrió quitando del contenido un paquete envuelto en cuantiosas bolsas, aliviado de ver que la lluvia no había estropeado su arte culinario.

Comentó algo al respecto y Luffy sonrió al ver lo meticuloso y previsor que era Sanji en su fuerte. Era algo que al principio le había llamado la atención, el por qué se esmeraba tanto en proteger lo que preparaba. Con el tiempo le encontró la lógica, porque incluso aunque la mochila cayera a un río, la comida se mantenía intacta con tantas medidas de seguridad. Como cocinero no se perdonaría jamás ser descuidado y no prever esa clase de infortunios.

En el instante que Sanji se puso de pie con la vianda en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios, Luffy vio a una enorme serpiente emerger del agua. No tardó en cazarla al vuelo, pero con tan mal tino que acabó por arrojársela de lleno al cocinero.

Como si tuviera completo control del _haki_ de observación, Sanji vio en cámara lenta la pequeña vianda resbalando de sus dedos. Eso no iba a permitirlo, así se viera obligado a dislocarse la cadera, haría cualquier cabriola para evitarlo. La pirueta en cuestión no fue otra más que una sencilla patada que casi y por poco no manda a volar al _bicho_ al otro extremo de la isla.

—¡Luffy! —se quejó mientras el paquete rebotaba en sus manos como una pelota de ping pong.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —se excusó divertido por el percance en el que había puesto a su amigo, pero enseguida estalló en carcajadas cuando Sanji, entre quejas e insultos hacia él, dio dos pasos y resbaló en el fango de una forma muy graciosa.

Tanto había protegido su arte con capas y capas de telas impermeables, tanto había entrenado durante dos años para evitar que un simple animal muerto supusiera un desafío a sus reflejos, para resbalar gracias a un poco de fango y lluvia.

¿Y por qué al humano ha de causarle tanta gracia una simple caída estrepitosa? ¿Es por su afán de regodearse con la desgracia ajena? Lo cierto es que es un saber universal: si la caída no supone una visita a Emergencias es meritoria de risas y burlas.

Luffy necesitó echarse panza arriba para reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Habría estado un buen rato así de no ser por el silencio del cocinero y de ese sonido –ya conocido- de la tierra resquebrajándose, que le recordaba que estaban en un lugar agreste y no en un parque de diversiones.

Sanji miraba su trabajo arruinado en el suelo; con las manos temblorosas lo juntó para ponerlo dentro de la vianda, sabiendo que nada de eso revertiría el hecho nefasto de que lo había echado a perder.

—Hace años que no… —Se quedó a medio decir, atiborrado de emociones inoportunas. De mal en peor había comenzado a llover otra vez, aunque en esa ocasión encontró cierto alivio pues así podía disimular amargas lágrimas de derrota emocional.

—¿Se estropeó mucho? —Luffy dejó de reír y sentado en el piso estudió el semblante de su cocinero. Conocía a Sanji y sabía de la importancia que le daba a la comida, así que interpretó a la perfección su sentir.

—Lo siento, Luffy. —Arrodillado en el piso y con los hombros caídos trató de volver en sí de esa tortura mental llamada recuerdos—. Cuando volvamos al barco...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, Luffy estiró el brazo y tomó el contenido. No dudó un segundo en meterse en la boca esa masa uniforme mezclada con barro y hojarascas.

—¡Esto sabe genial Sanji! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Al susodicho no debería asombrarle, si a fin de cuentas es ya muy sabido que su capitán tenía un estómago de hierro y era capaz de comer desde comida cruda a peces venenosos y encontrarlos exquisitos.

—¡Luffy, eso que acabas de hacer es un asco!

—Tu comida nunca es asquerosa. ¡Incluso si se te ha caído en el excusado yo la comeré!

Y ahí Sanji no pudo más. Se aferró a la tierra, hundiendo los dedos para tratar de contenerse, incluso apretó los labios para que la mueca de un llanto inminente no fuera demasiado palpable. Hasta agachó la cabeza y se encogió en el sitio, pero todo el rictus no sirvió de nada. Le hubiera gustado rogarle a su capitán que dejara de ser tan jodidamente amable y tierno con él, pero sentía que si hablaba la voz le saldría quebrada.

—Ya, Sanji… —No iba a decir que solo era comida o alguna frase que minimizara las habilidades de su tripulante, porque sabía que eso era tocar fibras sensibles y meterse en arenas movedizas, pero le conmovía su estado y su entendimiento llegaba hasta ahí. Después de todo Luffy no sabía nada de los infiernos de Sanji—. Se revolvió un poco y puede que el aspecto no sea el mejor, pero…

—Para, Luffy —suplicó con la voz ronca; se incorporó un poco tratando de contenerse— no hace falta. —Y le sonrió para aliviarlo.

—Bien, solo que no es para que te pongas a llorar.

—No estoy llorando —mintió lanzando una risilla—.Sé que soy el mejor cocinero del mundo. Tengo que serlo. Es que hace años que no me pasaba algo así. Y… no me agrada.

—Fallar no es malo. Eso me enseñó Ace. Fallar te ayuda a aprender.

—Lo sé, es tan solo que… —Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, como si tuviera jaqueca y suspiró—. Me hace sentir un fracasado, es eso.

—Estaba rico —aseguró como un último intento para levantarle el ánimo. Verlo a Sanji mal y no entender del todo el por qué pero vislumbrar que había más detrás del gesto, le hacía sentir impotente.

—Tú comerías cualquier cosa en mal estado.

—Pero si lo hiciste tú siempre sabrá rico.

Sanji rió, doblegado por los dulces intentos de su capitán. Él sabía, bien sabía que no importaba qué tan desastrosa le saliera una comida, Luffy siempre la encontraba deliciosa. Y había algo, en ese simple gesto, que le ayudaba no solo a recordar a su madre, sino más importante, le ayudaba a mantener siempre presente el enorme detalle de por qué amaba cocinar.

Nunca se lo había dicho y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera era capaz de ponerlo en palabras claras, pero cada vez que su capitán le decía que algo era delicioso o soltaba alabanzas similares, era agradecimiento más que orgullo lo que sentía.

Luffy le provocaba un sentimiento muy similar al tipo de afecto que Zeff solía despertarle. No obstante, en ese preciso momento, su capitán encarnaba mucho más que esos nobles sentimientos de gratitud hacia el pirata que había sido un padre para él. Inclusive era más potente y tangible que la imagen y el bello recuerdo que le había dejado Sola Vinsmoke. Luffy venía a encarnar la razón por la que aún vivía, pese a esa constante y aplastante sensación que lo acompañaba desde la infancia, de que alguien como él no merecía el cariño de nadie.

—En este momento, Luffy —dijo con honda sinceridad—, si fueras una chica te besaría, pero como no lo eres. —Quedó a medio decir para en cambio darle un coscorrón en la cabeza y cortar así con un clima que comenzaba a ponerse raro.

—¡Ey, Sanji, ¿por qué me pegas?!

—Porque antes estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo. La lluvia no puede apagar un volcán, cabeza de goma —dijo de manera incoherente y solo para no dar explicaciones de algo que ni él mismo entendía—. Además te lo mereces por reírte de mí.

Porque claro, darse golpes como simios es bien de hombres y eso marcaba una diferencia, le ayudaba a tener presente que abrazar a Luffy y hacer algo tan sencillo como darle las gracias suponía una mancha al expediente de su hombría siempre tan masculina.

Un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera, incluso los mugiwara más fuertes, y Sanji era de coleccionar varios así. Era orgulloso, pero también de lágrima fácil cuando la situación lo superaba.

—¡Es que la caída fue muy graciosa! —Recordarla suscitó nuevas risas.

—¡Demonios, la próxima vez que tú te caigas, y al jodido mar, en vez de saltar a buscarte voy a reírme de ti!

—No te enojes —pidió risueño.

Al final tuvo que dejar la algarabía de lado para ponerse de pie y seguir al cocinero por la ribera del río. Llegaron así hasta una zona escarpada, podían ver que más allá se abría el mar. Habían decido volver por la presa y regresar al barco cuando se escuchó por tercera, y última vez, el sonido de la tierra crujiendo bajo sus pies.

En esa ocasión no fue una mera amenaza, pronto entendieron de dónde provenía cuando una pared de la montaña se desprendió y comenzó su vertiginoso descenso empujando árboles, animales y todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

Luffy hizo uso de su _akuma no mi_ para estirarse y ponerse a resguardo, cargando consigo a Sanji. Solo que la copa del árbol, pese a ser lo suficientemente alta como para que el alud siguiera su camino, no era tan fuerte para soportar, y el tronco terminó por quebrarse como si fuera una simple rama y ser así arrastrado.

Sanji usó el _sky walk_ para sortear esa eventualidad y si bien Luffy podía escapar escalando como un auténtico mono, todo fue caos y confusión cuando bajo sus pies apareció el precipicio. Se le había terminado la tierra por donde huir y abajo solo había una gran masa de agua. Al tratarse de un estuario, y pese a su fortaleza, Sanji no podía dejar a su capitán librado al azar, así que se arrojó con él.

Logró atraparlo por la chaqueta justo a tiempo y aunque el cocinero era un excelente nadador, solo comparable a los gyojin, no tardó en darse cuenta de detalles muy relevantes. Primero, de la potencia de la corriente marina, tan característica en esa zona y, segundo, se le sumaba que el fondo arenoso de esa desembocadura parecía tratarse del nido de unas serpientes marinas gigantes.

No le costó reconocer a la misma especie que habían cazado y no supo por qué, pero se acordó de Zoro hablando del destino y de esas cuestiones que él solía tildar de sandeces para molestarlo. Caer en boca de una de ellas era un castigo merecido, pero no era momento para morir.

Cargar a un Luffy debilitado por el agua de mar y a la par mantener a raya a la amenaza que suponían esas bestias era suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento. De inmediato comprendió que no podría subir a la superficie en busca del tan preciado aire, que lo mejor era dejar de luchar contra la corriente y dejarse arrastrar por ella. Al menos, y quizás así, se mantendría alejado de las serpientes. Aunque estaba extenuado se aseguró de no soltar a su capitán.

De nuevo la frase de la navegante resonó en su cabeza, a esas alturas ya faltante de oxígeno. Perdió el conocimiento, maldiciendo su suerte, arrepentido de morir así, sin haber hecho y dicho tantas cosas.

 _—¡Cuida a Luffy, Sanji-kun!_

* * *

 **Para no perder la costumbre (y siendo fiel a mis inseguridades) no me dejó muy conforme (siento que le falta fluidez); sin embargo me gustó** ** _mucho_** **escribirlo y creo que el motivo principal es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ganas de publicar lo que escribía (esto es como romper esa racha). Así que por un lado estoy bastante entusiasmada.**

 **En el siguiente y último capítulo hay ciertas referencias literarias** **(en este también, pero pasa más desapercibido), sin embargo de eso hablaré al final (no de todas, sino de una sola, porque tampoco es que quiera aburrirlos tanto).**

 **Por último solo diré: "¡muerte al zosan, viva el sanlu!"**

 **XD**

 **No, es broma, me sigue gustando el sanzo, pero… estoy muy enojada con ese marimo de porquería (y todavía no sé muy bien por qué) y Sanji merece amor del bueno, y ese solo se lo puede dar su capitán, porque Luffy es así como el amor universal hecho persona. Igual te sigo queriendo Zoro.  
**

 **DEBO (sí: debo) actualizar un fic en la categoría de Gintama antes de volver a este, porque si no alguien me va a ahorcar. Y tengo más fics de OP, pero no quiero descuidar los otros fandoms. Así que pido paciencia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_—¡Vamos! ¡En pie! ¡Surge! ¡Escucha! ¡Despierta!_

Era muy contradictorio, pero así como sentía el cuerpo frío al mismo tiempo le llegaban olas de calor abrasador. El olor de los gases del volcán era tan penetrante que le cerraba las fosas nasales.

Recién intentó abrir los ojos cuando sintió unas ligeras cosquillas en los labios que le llevó a pronunciar el nombre de la navegante. Por algún extraño motivo eso le hizo recordar la penosa situación en la que se hallaba junto a su capitán.

Con la vista nublada alcanzó a vislumbrar unas figuras danzantes. Eran manchas blancas que pronto empezaron a cobrar forma. Humanas y diminutas.

—¿Hadas? —Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar la palabra, se desvanecieron en el aire— ¿En dónde estoy?

—En algún lugar de ninguna parte —le contestó una voz grave que parecía provenir de la nada o del mismísimo volcán. Ahí Sanji recobró la consciencia por completo y se sentó, de manera tan brusca que sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

—¡Luffy! —Lo buscó con la mirada encontrándolo a su lado, a pocos metros. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y parecía seguir vivo, aunque inconsciente— ¿Acaso morí, estamos muertos?

Poco entendía. El último recuerdo que guardaba nada tenía que ver con el panorama que se le presentaba. Estaba tendido sobre una superficie rocosa y árida, Y a su alrededor había fuego. Una pared alta con llamas que parecían querer darle lengüetazos.

—Es una pregunta con respuesta muy enrevesada y a la que los humanos le huyen. Comienza por definir qué es "vivir".

En ese punto Sanji comprendió que no estaba solo y que esa voz se dirigía a él. Buscó al tercero en discordia y a su espalda se encontró con un hombre sentado sobre una roca. Vestía de manera tan elegante que cualquiera creería que se trataba de un rey sin corona. De hecho, donde debería haber una, se apreciaban dos protuberancias. De barba tupida y pelo raso, daba un aspecto cuidado y prolijo. Era un sujeto común y corriente al primer vistazo, pero luego de contemplarlo detenidamente uno podía vislumbrar esos detalles.

Por algún extraño motivo Sanji no receló la compañía, al contrario. Mejor tener un aliado para salir de allí. Además no parecía tratarse de un enemigo, no mostraba una actitud belicosa y no había una pizca de hostilidad en su mirada aguda.

—¿Estoy dentro del volcán? —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdido— ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

—El mismísimo, para servirte. A ti y a cualquier alma pura. Las impuras no son de mi interés —aseveró—. Son demasiado sencillas. Encuentro más placentero entablar conversaciones con seres que suponen un desafío.

—¿Estás loco o solo eres estúpido? —Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Qué agresivo! Encima que te doy la oportunidad de seguir con vida porque, te recuerdo, casi mueres ahogado, me tratas de loco y estúpido. Si fuera loco me creería dios y si fuera estúpido no andaría tan amargado como estoy. Porque se sabe que la ignorancia es felicidad. Pero lamentablemente, querido amigo, largo es el camino que he recorrido.

—No somos amigos.

—Pero podríamos serlo.

Sanji suspiró, pensando que mejor era seguirle la corriente al trastornado que tenía enfrente si pretendía encontrar la manera de salir. Suponía que así como había llegado, se podía salir, pero no lo lograría solo. Estaba rodeado por ese fuego y no conocía el camino, solo el sujeto ante él parecía conocerlo.

—¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

—Mefisto es uno de mis nombres, pero tengo muchos más. Tantos como cantidad de años tiene la Tierra.

—Dime, ¿tú nos salvaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? —Tanteó el bolsillo de la camisa en un acto reflejo, pero solo para sacar el paquete de cigarrillos empapado.

—Y si a cada rato estás "diablos, diablos, diablos" he de acudir. Muchos prefieren exclamar "dios, dios, dios"… esos también me caen mal.

—Te cae mal mucha gente a ti, entonces. Algo así como todo el mundo.

—¡En eso nos parecemos!

—Gracias por sacarnos del agua. Si serías tan amable de mostrarme la salida…

—¡Amabilidad! Qué bella palabra —exclamó el hombre— y tú sabes mucho de ella, ¿cierto? Por amabilidad realizas todos tus actos, por amabilidad preparas un plato más de comida, por amabilidad te arrojas al mar embravecido para salvar a una persona; ¿pero no es acaso la amabilidad el acto más supremo de egoísmo? Los humanos se ayudan unos a otros, motivados por hacer el bien, no por el bien ajeno, sino el propio. Porque en caso contrario se sentirían desdichados consigo mismo. Y enfocan su ira en ellos, en lugar de encauzar esa energía para mejorar su destino.

Sanji parpadeó, de golpe ese sujeto parecía conocer hasta su profesión, ¿cómo sabía que era cocinero? ¿Qué tanto los había espiado, a él y a Luffy, desde el pico del volcán? ¿Y qué tan buena vista y tan buen oído tenía para que, a esa distancia, pudiera pescar semejantes detalles?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Sí sabes —dijo con cierto tono caprichoso—; acaso ¿no has arriesgado tu vida por ese muchacho? Bien podrías haberlo librado a su suerte, tú estabas a salvo.

—Ningún ser humano que se precie de tal haría semejante cosa. Además es mi capitán, no me sacrifico por cualquiera. No soy tan altruista.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu amabilidad hacia las mujeres?

Sanji abrió la boca y la cerró. Comenzaba a mosquearse con el tipo ese que parecía saber mucho más de lo que pretendía que un desconocido supiera de él. Bueno, si lo analizaba, con ser "pierna negra" ya había ganado bastante fama, pero conocer pormenores de su forma de ver la vida era apabullante.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Ya hemos tenido esa conversación —se quejó—. Rompe tus cadenas. Sé tú.

—¿Yo? Yo soy yo. Soy quien quiero ser. —Negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza—. Esta conversación se está poniendo rara. Quiero salir de aquí. —Intentó ponerse de pie, pero tuvo que dejarse caer de bruces al sentir un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo.

—A lo que voy es que me caes bien, pese a que utilices la amabilidad como una excusa. —Rió con ganas, sin haber dicho nada gracioso—. Te arrojas al agua, eres displicente con tu propia vida cuando peleas contra una mujer. Todas justificaciones vanas para sucumbir sin culpas. Tan ansioso estás por morir que te has buscado la mejor de las excusas. Porque, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, morir es que te olviden o que te odien. En cambio si vives en la memoria de alguien que te considere un mártir o alguna sandez similar, eso es perpetuarse.

—Yo no quiero morir.

—Oh sí, quieres morir —le contradijo—, desde "ese día" quieres hacerlo. Llevas mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero algo te detiene, te ancla en este mundo, y eso es lo que me resulta más llamativo de ti. Eres amable y pones en riesgo tu vida cada vez que puedes porque prefieres morir haciendo algo heroico en vez de realizar un acto tan vacío como quitarte la vida. Después de todo solo eres una pequeña criatura desesperada por amor y aceptación, ¡pero no te apenes!

—Eso no es cierto —le interrumpió furibundo— no necesito nada de nadie. De pequeño aprendí a valerme solito y sé apañármelas perfectamente.

—Necesitaste de tu hermana, del viejo y de tu capitán para llegar aquí. Ante mí —contradijo—. No te apenes porque todo ser humano se halla en esa misma búsqueda, solo que la tuya es algo así como… muy intensa.

—Dices que… —se relajó y trató de conciliarse con la idea, por un momento se había olvidado de Luffy y del volcán en erupción— desde "ese" día mi amabilidad es una excusa para poder ser negligente con mi propia vida, que busco amor y aceptación de mis pares desesperadamente. Que solo soy una mera sombra de lo que quiero ser en verdad.

—¡Nos vamos entendiendo! —aclamó con felicidad; por fin había acaparado la atención del muchacho reacio a él— Estás sumido en una noche eterna desde ese día. Te tiene sumergido en un abismo. ¡En pie! —gritó de la nada y de manera autoritaria. Sanji se sobresaltó un poco.

—Ya… terminemos con la charla. No sé quién o qué eres, pero agradezco mucho tu ayuda, ahora si podrías decirme cómo salir de aquí… —Caminó con dificultad hasta donde estaba Luffy para tomarlo de la chaqueta y levantarlo.

—Es sencillo, solo debes responder una serie de preguntas.

—¡No es momento para una entrevista!

—Si te doy a elegir entre tres deseos que solo yo puedo concederte en el acto, porque claro, soy el hacedor de los milagros mundanos y mezquinos, ¿cuál elegirías?

—No tengo tres deseos ni ganas de perder el tiempo —contestó de mal talante—, de hecho podría decir que tengo uno: ¡salir de aquí!

—Sí, son tres. Te los diré yo —dijo sin amedrentarse por el aire iracundo del muchacho—, ser el mejor cocinero del mundo.

—Lo seré, no te necesito para eso.

—Hallar el All Blue.

—Uno va de la mano con el otro. Sin duda de esos deseos, al menos de ese en particular, se encarga mi capitán, descuida. —Miró al muchacho en cuestión, estaba con el rostro tendido hacia un lado, como sumido en un sueño.

—Y claro… —dijo señalándolo como si Luffy mismo fuera el tercero— el amor.

—¿Amor?

—Ese sentimiento tan devaluado hoy en día, tan esquivo y tan inefable. Si te diera a elegir entre ser el mejor cocinero del mundo, hallar el All Blue o… hallar el amor, te quedarías con el tercero. Que solo yo puedo otorgarte.

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? ¡No me vaciles!

—Tendrás a todas las mujeres que pretendas, pero para eso deberás renunciar a los otros dos deseos.

—No necesito de un viejo loco para hallar el amor, ya encontraré una hermosa muchacha que sepa recibirlo.

—Ten cuidado con el amor —advirtió—. Tienes mucho para dar y el receptor no puede ser cualquier persona o no podría con tanta magnitud. Tienes una necesidad tan inmensa de amar que la sofocarías hasta matarla. No. Ha de ser alguien muy especial esa persona. Ahora entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Por qué no podemos sellar el trato. —Señaló a Luffy, aletargado sobre el hombro de Sanji—. Él es la razón; pero bueno, si te dijera que solo una persona puede salir y que tienes que elegir entre salvar tu vida o la de tu capitán, además de ser algo perverso, su respuesta es también previsible. Como sea, me doy cuenta de que salgo perdiendo yo de cualquier forma.

—Me estás hartando y te entiendo cada vez menos.

—Pronto me entenderás. Tuve que haber reclamado tu alma cuando esta era más inocente y no permitir que llegaras hasta aquí. Tuve que aparecer en tu vida mucho antes que ese muchacho —volvió a señalar a Luffy—; pero desde ya, de ser así tampoco nos hubiéramos conocido, porque no me hubieras resultado tan llamativo.

— _Diable jambe_ —recitó el cocinero y de inmediato el fuego de su cuerpo se fundió con el del entorno.

—¡Nombre magnifico! ¿Nunca te preguntaste el por qué tu técnica se llama así?

—Si no me muestras el camino, me voy por mi cuenta —lo ignoró, ya de manera amenazante.

—Relájate, que no soy un enemigo —pidió con calma—. Solo estaba tratando de echarte una mano porque me caes bien. Después de todo y como se ha dicho cientos de veces: la vida es una novela burda y mal escrita por alguien perverso que algunos llaman dios. Y el dios que te tocó a ti pasa de perverso, ya es sádico. Yo simplemente existo para aliviar la carga que implica vivir y acortar los caminos hacia la felicidad efímera. Pero dicen que los atajos nunca son buenos.

—Te patearé hasta matarte si no me muestras la salida.

—Relájate, que ya falta poco —reiteró con la misma calma—. Cada vez que entables una lucha, sobre todo de esas que comprometen al alma, ahí estaré. Siempre estuve. No tengo nada mejor que hacer; desde que la gente se ha olvidado de mí, mi no-vida se ha vuelto muy aburrida. Al final es cierto que estoy tan devaluado como el amor, pero encuentro cierto regocijo en mostrarles a las personas cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades. Es curioso e interesante ver si caen bajo el dominio de una u otra. Y ahí estaré para verlo, para ver qué camino tomas.

Sanji le permitió al desequilibrado mental que terminara su discurso antes de levantar una pierna; sin embargo la patada no alcanzó a darle a algo sólido. Atravesó la figura de Mefisto que se diluyó en el aire como ondas de calor.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera entender qué había pasado con el sujeto, las lenguas de fuego se hicieron más inmensas y como olas del mar cayeron sobre él. ¿Moriría calcinado? Toda una ironía siendo cocinero.

Perdió la consciencia, pero la recuperó de inmediato, en especial porque podía oír e incluso palpar la desesperación de Luffy. De vuelta se encontraba confuso respecto a lo ocurrido, a lo que pasaba e incluso a dónde estaba.

—Por favor, Sanji, no te desangres así.

—T-Tranquilo, Luffy, no voy a morir —dijo como pudo atravesado por el dolor en la pierna derecha.

—¡No te desangres, es una orden!

—¡No lo hago apropósito, imbécil! ¡Y deja de gritarme! —se quejó sumamente adolorido— ¡Y de hacerme gritar!

Perder por tercera vez la consciencia era lo mejor en esas circunstancias, así que fue lo que hizo. Sintió alivio al despertar en la enfermería del barco con la pierna vendada, porque eso quería decir que estaban a salvo.

Seguía sin entender un ápice todo lo que había pasado, pero primero debía encontrar su pantalón. No podía aparecerse en la cocina solo en ropa interior o Nami iría a pegarle salvajemente. Y menos mal que tuvo ese buen tino, porque justamente era la navegante quién estaba en la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser la cena.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Sanji-kun? Nos preocupaba que no despertaras.

—Te ves tan linda cocinando y preocupada por mí, que no sé con cuál imagen quedarme.

—Ya, no te pongas pesado.

—No tienes que hacerlo, déjame a mí. —Se acercó y le quitó con cortesía la cuchilla; no porque la necesitara, es que una Nami armada acojonaba.

—¿Sabes que llevas una semana en cama?

—¡¿Una semana?! —se espantó— Lo lamento mucho.

—¿Por qué pides disculpas, tonto? Ni que lo hubieras hecho apropósito. La han pasado mal con Luffy en esa isla, y Chopper dijo que por unos centímetros no estuviste al borde de la muerte, que la herida en la pierna está cerca de una arteria y no sé qué más. Imagina en esa isla, sin transfusión de sangre… ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, es que me acordé de algo. —De golpe se había acordado de Mefisto y su perorata sobre la amabilidad. Si se ponía a analizarlo, odiaba sentirse un estorbo y estar en cama una semana suponía serlo; en esas circunstancias pedir perdón era algo obligado para él—. ¿Luffy?

—Le pedí a los chicos que lo ataran hasta que terminara de cocinar.

Como si nada, Sanji salió de la cocina para encontrar a su capitán ya librado por sus propios medios y de mal humor por el rato que le habían hecho pasar. Su cara cambió abismalmente al ver a su cocinero en pie nuevamente.

—¡Sanji! —El grito lleno de alegría del capitán alertó a los demás de la buena noticia, y el mentado no podía evitar sentirse acalorado y a la vez incómodo por esa pequeña cuota de afecto a la que, tal como había dicho Mefisto, nunca se sentía merecedor.

Le pidió a su capitán todos los pormenores ocurridos durante esa aventura, pero no sacó nada en limpio y acabó por concluir que el sujeto extraño había sido producto de su imaginación. Quizás a causa de un golpe. Tal vez un mero sueño, una manifestación de su "yo" inconsciente, que había aparecido para decirle todas esas cuestiones íntimas que sabía, pero que mantenía enterradas en él por lisa y llana vergüenza. Como si debiera avergonzarse de ser humano y no un monstruo sin alma como sus hermanos.

Volvió a la cocina para terminar con la cena y Luffy no tardó en seguirlo, por supuesto. Como siempre y cada vez que tenía hambre, se sentó a la mesa tarareando una molesta canción que apremiaba por comida y repudiaba a los vegetales.

Después de un rato largo Sanji le gritó que se callara, ya por protocolo que por verdadero interés de que cerrara la bocaza que tenía. Se había resignado con el capitán que le tocó en suerte.

—Hoy estás particularmente molesto —enfatizó— más que en otras ocasiones. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Estoy feliz.

—Bueno, convídame un poco —ironizó.

—¿De felicidad? —Se desconcertó.

—De la droga que consumes.

—¡Es que ya te despertaste! Llevas una semana en cama y Nami no me hace dulces.

—Ah, solo por eso, bastardo. —Sanji escondió una pequeña sonrisa simulando que miraba el contenido de la salsa.

Con esos pequeños gestos sentía que su existencia no era un mero gasto de espacio y aire; cumplía una función en ese barco, que era cocinar. Luffy adoraba los postres que hacía y él adoraba eso. Adoraba a Luffy. Sí. Fue esa noche que se dio cuenta que veneraba a su capitán a niveles ridículos.

—¿Me haces un enorme favor, Luffy? —suplicó amablemente cuando su capitán comenzó a inventar otra canción que versaba sobre comida, en esa ocasión el tema principal era "postres".

—Sí, dime —accedió este con notable emoción de serle útil de alguna manera.

—¿Podrías… — _dejar de ser adorablemente dulce e insoportable_ — ir a cubierta y fijarte si llueve?

—Claro —se puso de pie—, aunque no entiendo para qué… —se quedó a medio camino y a medio decir entendiendo la indirecta muy directa.

—Todavía falta bastante. Ve a hacer algo productivo que cuando esté serás al primero que llame a comer.

—Está bien, me voy solo porque quiero —aclaró tras la espalda de su cocinero quien parecía tener ojos en la misma puesto que lo frenó en el acto, pero no, solo lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Podrías hacerme otro favor? Deja lo que tienes en los bolsillos.

—No tengo nada en los bolsillos.

Sanji suspiró en señal de hartazgo, dejó la cuchara de madera sobre un plato y caminó hasta el chico para meterle mano dentro del pantalón y recuperar los trozos de queso que había cortado e imprudentemente dejado demasiado al alcance de la _akuma no mi_ de su capitán.

—¡No te comas los ingredientes principales! ¡Maldita sea esa mala costumbre que tienes de robarme mientras cocino!

—¡Qué malo! —se quejó Luffy extendiendo la mano para robar una manzana del frutero y finalmente irse al menos con ese jugoso botín.

Suspiró relajado al quedarse solo; no porque la presencia de Luffy en verdad le molestara, pero en esa ocasión necesitaba conciliarse con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y la figura de su capitán venía a alterar precisamente esa digna intención de no meter la pata hasta el fondo.

No obstante, en sus introspecciones tampoco pudo sacar nada en limpio. Recién cuando terminó la cena y se puso a prepararle alguna golosina a Luffy logró entender qué cambio se había dado en él. Apenas la punta de lo que Mefisto le había mostrado.

Le dolía la herida de la pierna horrores por haber estado tantas horas de pie cocinando, pero aunque su sentido común le decía que lo mejor era irse a descansar, no podría hacerlo sin antes contentar a su capitán.

Llegó cojeando a la cubierta con el postre. Solo lo llamó una vez en voz alta y se sentó al pie de la escalera dejando el plato en el suelo para poder tener las manos libres y así poder encender un cigarrillo. A los pocos segundos apareció Luffy para degustar lo que parecía ser un sencillo panqueque con mermelada y frutas.

La imagen de estar dándole de comer a un perro le arrancó una risilla muy interna, que enseguida se vio empañada por la asociación inmediata; porque de pequeño le había costado sentir simpatía por los humanos que lo rodeaban, así que solía establecer más relación con los animales y las plantas.

Él trataba de disimular esta evidente "debilidad", como la llamaba su padre, en especial porque sus hermanos solían aprovecharse de ella. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Ichiji había pateado hasta matar a sus mascotas.

Había visto morir a decenas de perros cuyo único crimen había sido simpatizar con él. Cada vez que se encontraba con un animalito abandonado y le alimentaba, este no tardaba en seguirlo. Era una buena compañía, hasta que alguno de sus hermanos reparaba en ello.

Con el tiempo aprendió la lección, pero muchas veces no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar establecer un lazo por mucho empeño que pusiera en echarlos. A fin de cuentas los perros no lo lastimaban y siempre le escuchaban con atención cuando no tenía ganas de quejarse con la pared. Incluso le lamían las heridas y el rostro cuando se le cubría de lágrimas.

Se abandonó lentamente a la nueva asociación, puesto que al final Mefisto tenía razón: él era como un perrito abandonado que necesitaba afecto. Uno huraño. Por suerte también lo tenía a su capitán que, aunque parecía al revés, en realidad a él lo tenía comiendo de la mano, era él quien cuidaba al otro…

Sanji llegó al quid del asunto con rendida humildad: no era nadie, no sería nadie sin Luffy. Que apareciera en su camino para hacer tangible su sueño era más de lo que se había atrevido a fantasear como posible o realidad. O mejor sería hablar en plural, porque de golpe Luffy parecía ser capaz de cumplir a la perfección con los tres.

Sanji bien sabía que a veces se mal interpretaba el amor; no existía solo el carnal. El que una madre le tiene a un hijo es una de las más pura y hermosas manifestaciones de amor. Y su madre le había amado, eso no lo ponía en duda.

El afecto que le podía tener a Luffy como capitán podía ser otro tipo de amor, uno que quizás nunca había pretendido tener de esa forma, pero que existía, estaba, lo podía ver y hasta tocar. De hecho lo tenía frente a él, cubierto de mermelada.

Hasta como si en verdad fuera un perro comía el desgraciado.

—Yo algún día me casaré, Luffy —aseguró de la nada y acercó el rostro hasta el de él para rozarle los labios en un beso corto y superficial que apenas podía llamarse caricia—. Me casaré con una mujer muy bonita y tendré miles de hijos a los que amaré con locura. Formaré una familia tan numerosa que tendré mi propio barco pirata.

Luffy parpadeó, como si volviera en sí de un trance. Le tomó apenas unos pocos segundos entender el trasfondo de lo dicho y, aún más relevante, de lo hecho. Podía no entender del todo el extraño proceder de su tripulante, sus ambiciones más secretas. Podría incluso desconocer detalles puntuales de su vida, pero sí entendía y con fino tacto el lenguaje de su cuerpo.

—No me importa —afirmó con seriedad para de inmediato regalarle una sonrisa—. Mientras me sigas queriendo a mí, puedes casarte con todas las mujeres del mundo y tener un millón de hijos. —Literalmente se le tiró encima para estrechar sus labios en un torpe beso.

La espalda de Sanji dio contra el filo del escalón, pero ni ese dolor ni el de la pierna siendo presionado por la rodilla de Luffy fue suficiente para disuadirlo. Quería quedarse así, ahí, con su capitán entre las piernas, de ser posible toda la vida. O al menos hasta que encontrara el All Blue.

Un trozo de mermelada se le pegó a la barba y aunque el fin de usar la lengua era para limpiarse los labios pringosos por culpa del glotón, fue el principio del fin; porque, sin saber cómo, inició la misma labor en los labios ajenos hasta terminar adentro de la boca de Luffy.

Ya estaba jugado, así que se dedicó a disfrutar del manjar que de golpe era su propio capitán. Le limpió la barbilla reiteradas veces, yendo desde ese lugar hasta la boca, una y otra vez, lamiéndole despacio.

Luffy podía no saber mucho de cuestiones amatorias, pero quizás por instinto, cada vez que la lengua de Sanji le llegaba a los labios, él sacaba la suya con afán de rozarlo. Ansioso, a veces le mordía como si estuviera reclamándole más.

Sanji presintió la erección, nunca creyó que chuparle la boca de esa manera a Luffy fuera a ponerlo tan cachondo, pero era una verdad. Lo estaba. Y mucho. Pegó la pelvis a la de Luffy con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con él. De cierta manera poética podría decirse que así era, que quería materializar ese amor en un acto.

Y en la lujuria estaba Mefisto.

Y en el barco, los Mugiwara.

La presencia de Zoro fue advertida recién cuando este habló, quebrando tan mágico momento y regalándole al cocinero no solo una razón más para odiarlo, sino también una cuota de realidad.

—No es lugar para eso. Vayan a la bodega.

Sanji separó a Luffy con violencia, pero el capitán lejos de ofenderse empezó a reír a su cándida manera. Se sentía como cuando era niño y Makino lo descubría haciendo alguna travesura. Zoro ojeó la ubicación de los que aún seguían pescando, estaban lejos y la oscuridad los sumía en penumbras como para poder atisbar la escena lujuriosa.

—No estábamos haciendo nada impropio —se defendió el cocinero de mal humor.

—Llegaba cinco minutos más tarde y no decías lo mismo, cocinero pervertido —gruñó, mientras en la proa Usopp y Chopper exclamaban gritos jubilosos indicando que algo había picado por fin el anzuelo—. No te aproveches de él, imbécil.

—¡Pero yo quiero, Zoro! —alegó el muchacho de goma extendiendo los brazos al cielo— No peleen, ¿sí? —solicitó con camaradería antes de irse. Los otros dos invocaban su presencia para atrapar una presa que auguraba ser enorme y no podían darse el lujo de perder ese preciado botín.

—No es tan inocente como tú piensas —murmuró Sanji una vez que se quedó a solas con el espadachín. Al verlo de pie allí sin intenciones de irse, se vio obligado a llenar el espacio silencioso con palabras.

Zoro percibió que el cocinero no se mostraba altanero y grosero como solía serlo con él, tal vez porque encontraba que la situación era desfavorable y no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para buscar una batalla que ya podía darla por perdida.

—Te estaré vigilando. —Zoro se señaló el ojo tuerto y luego lo señaló a él.

—¡No me amenaces, marimo! —explotó, mostrándose ante Zoro como solía serlo con él— ¡Además tú no eres su padre!

—Recuérdalo: te estoy vigilando —reiteró antes de irse, y puesto que Sanji no tenía hambre de pelea frente al bochorno vivido, allí quedó la conversación.

Sin embargo y pese a la advertencia de Zoro, Sanji no se animó a intentar seducir a su capitán, tuvo que apagar ese fuego por su cuenta. A veces, cuando lo miraba más tiempo del considerado decoroso, temblaba. Se daba cuenta de que una especie de metamorfosis había comenzado en él; pero como suele suceder en esos casos, llevaría su tiempo completarla.

"Ten cuidado con el amor", le había dicho Mefisto. Porque el amor esclaviza. El verdadero, no ese que él creía sentir cada vez que una muchacha bonita le robaba el corazón. No esperó, ni buscó eso de Luffy, pero cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a la tripulación descubrió lo vulnerable y frágil que era su propio ego. Lo difícil que era apartarse de Luffy.

Nada más tuvo que soltarle un cálido y sencillo: "por fin te encontré, Sanji" que los sentimientos comenzaron a ponerse en orden desde entonces. No pudo contra eso, siempre era una batalla perdida cuando se trataba de su capitán.

Quería dejar todo su pasado atrás. Quería volver a su lado. Sentir esa aplastante necesidad de arrojarse a sus pies y rogarle que lo llevara de vuelta a casa acabó por doblegarlo.

La tortura mental llegó a su fin poco a poco y un día dejó de aterrarle tanto la idea de que, el amable y sacrificado Sanji, era humano y tenía sus debilidades.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si no hubo lemon, culpen a Zoro por corta-mambo. XD No, pobre marimo… no quiero hacerle bashing. Hablando en serio, me quedé con ganas de hacer uno, así que en su momento hice otro medio cochino. Solo Zeus sabe cuándo lo publicaré.**

 **El Mefistófeles de este fic no es ninguno de los ya conocidos, literariamente (¿existe esa expresión?) hablando. Estoy muy lejos del de Valery y mucho más del de Goethe. Pero sí sirvió como inspiración. De ahí a que lo nombrara como Mefisto… porque al mío le falta mucha grandilocuencia.**

 **En fin, gracias por pasarse y por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

14 de Marzo de 2015

Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
